


the story with no ending

by tenienteross (ada)



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Game, Selina's having a guilt trip, Selina-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/tenienteross
Summary: A certain bat might very well be the reason Selina’s growing such a loud conscience at all. In her line of work, that is not a good sign.





	1. #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after Episode 5, so beware ALL THE SPOILERS. Some choices and things you say in the game are implied, and it's basically everything that leads to a 100% Romance Selina Kyle Playthrough.

Two weeks after leaving Gotham, she's stranded in some quirky café that smells of cinnamon and spices. The city's big enough for her to go unnoticed and plan her next job—and isn't everything about work these days? 

She tastes the bitter coffee, her eyes drifting to the newspaper a customer is reading on the next table. Selina almost laughs when she sees it's the Gotham Gazette, because apparently you can never escape the damned city's clutches. 

The cover story doesn't help either.

Bruce Wayne’s attempts at saving his reputation, in spite of his father's deeds, start with focusing again on the opening of the new mental health hospital. The only difference is the building’s name—now there’s no mention of Thomas and Martha Wayne.

Bruce's photo on the front page shows dark bags under his eyes and a faint new scar across his cheek. Like a cat's claw. 

Selina smirks sadly and looks away.

-

When the meeting with her Maroni’s family contact is finished, Selina leaves the café, ready to go back to her rented shabby hotel room in the outskirts and start preparations. To her own surprise, her feet stop shortly after passing the entrance.

A small stall close to the café catches her eye. It's one of those kiosks that sell garbage to tourists, where racks are filled with postcards and travel guides. 

There's one card that makes her smile fondly, though. A cute little kitten. Something that should be on the opposite side of things Catwoman takes an interest in, but here she is. Placing coins on the vendor's palm to buy the stupid card. 

Since she was having a hard time taking a certain someone off her thoughts, it seemed fair to make it a bit difficult for him as well. Such a little memento would serve its purpose. 

He could probably use some cheering up, too.

-

The job is done. Selina isn't humble about her skills, but this time she has surpassed herself. Leaving no trace when breaking into the attic of one of Maroni’s chiefs was no small feat. The mafia boss has grown stronger after Falcone’s death. His thralls outside Gotham do as well, and they are always a safe bet for a bountiful prize for thieves like Selina.

Weeks later, this Salerno guy will open his safe—only to find it empty, one black velvet bag of dazzling diamonds short. 

Said bag rests now on her lap, as she sits down on the cringy sofa of her temporary room.

Years ago, this would have thrilled her. It would have made her proud and cocky. Now it is barely a spark of excitement. 

It feels good, but. 

There is a _but_. 

The rush of adrenaline is wearing off, Selina has noticed it. It has been like that for the past years. There is no score big enough, no motivation beyond living another day. It has become a routine, one that she doesn’t really crave anymore. 

She gazes down at the diamonds spread over her thighs, tens of tiny droplets that are worth more she has ever owned in her life. Selina inspects the jewels idly, taking them one by one between her thumb and forefinger. 

Could buy a new life with them. 

_Should_ buy a new life with them. 

Instead, she lets the diamonds fall back again inside the bag as she picks them. One by one, they disappear—just like her dreams of a fresh start.

-

Gotham insists on stalking her, no matter how many times she’s changed cities and towns in the last months.

She’s on her way to do some basic grocery shopping (which meant expensive food for the street cats and a precooked meal for her) when she overhears the name coming from a television. It’s an electronics store and they’re airing the news on every screen. Her legs freeze in front of the display’s glass.

This last piece rubs her in all the wrong places, and most of all—her guilt. 

It’s not like she has never had a conscience. However, in her line of work, one learns to shut the voice down when needed. That makes things easier, because it doesn’t matter who you steal from. Selina has been very successful in that regard all her career. She even prided herself for it.

Until now, it seems. 

She reads the headline while the reporter talks about how the inmates from Arkham Asylum will be reassigned to the new hospital’s facility that Wayne Enterprises is building. The infamous Harvey Dent, former City Mayor for a brief time, is among them. 

Something stirs inside her when she thinks about the man. She had played him like a fool. No hard feelings—it had been a job, just that. Then, things got out of hand. Harvey had made her escape from Gotham’s streets a much more urgent matter. 

Selina blinks at the television across the electronic’s shop display, biting her lip. Despite what Harvey had done to the city, now the images show the ghost of a man, half face torn off and head bowed down to avert the eyes fixed on him. 

Gotham mourns the fall of their White Knight.

What Selina feels is different.

Harvey had turned into a tyrant. He had murdered without hesitation, allegedly in service of Gotham’s welfare. The Children’s drug had brought _that_ Dent to the surface. Yet that feels insufficient. 

Sometimes, she dismissed it all by telling herself Harvey would have gone crazy no matter what happened. Other times, she remembers his heartfelt talks on their first date, when he discussed all the good he wanted to bring to the city. Harvey had beamed with passion. She had never believed in completely honest people; but still, Selina had recognized a good man behind Harvey’s words. It hadn’t stopped her from using him to her own ends, though.

In the end, Selina knows she is not without guilt over the man’s fate. And therein lies the problem.

Back in the time, she would have muted the voice that crawled on the back of her head. 

Now it’s there, scratching and unwilling to shut up—partially because the sense of guilt is most likely shared with a certain bat.

A bat who might very well be the reason she’s growing such a loud conscience at all. 

Selina frowns at the screen and keeps walking on the sidewalk, blending among the crowds of people.

-

It takes two whole weeks more before Gotham knocks back at her door. This time, the local news talk about a fundraising event Wayne Enterprises is holding at the Gotham Museum of Fine Arts. The goal is to collect money for the mental health facility that the company had been promoting to replace the grim Arkham Asylum building.

All of Gotham and nearby cities’ socialites are attending, they say. That information would have piqued Selina’s attention anytime for obvious reasons. 

Having so many Mr and Mrs Moneybags in one place was fairly tempting. Security aside, she could probably manage to grab a few goodies. Selina knew the museum already, after all. But most importantly, she could get information about bigger scores only by batting her eyelashes coyly at the appropriate victim. 

However, when Selina listens to the news host talk about the event, it's not thievery what comes to her mind. 

She thinks about the diamond bag hidden inside her suitcase, and something like remorse is clogging up her throat. Selina wants to punch something—or someone. 

Who the hell would waste a treasure in diamonds for charity? 

Worst of all, only because of a misguided feeling of guilt? All for a man she had briefly known under false pretenses? A criminal she had helped to shape? 

Who would waste it all to make amends? 

_A good person, a hero,_ the voice answers. 

At least, Selina knows who she would like to punch in the face. 

The next morning, she's riding her motorbike to a trustworthy pawnshop, because you can never be too careful when exchanging stolen goods from the mafia. The diamonds are worth as much as she had guessed.

One day later, Gotham’s East End welcomes Selina Kyle back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people resent Selina for how she tricks Harvey and seems to be completely heartless on that matter, even if she had a little bit to with breaking the poor man's mind. In my opinion, she's very well aware of that and she doesn't regret it (it was a job, yaddayadda). But that doesn't mean she can't feel a pang of guilt here and there for Harvey, and for all the shady things she might've done in the past. She is so certain she's a bad person, it's her own justification - but then she meets Bruce and it all starts to change little by little. 
> 
> For me, the Bruce/Selina dynamic is at its best when they work like that: Bruce's unwavering faith in her and Selina's way of making him loosen up a bit. And Telltale did such an amazing and fantastic job with their relationship and the characters, I'm head over heels. So I had to make something out of it and what was a oneshot has become a twoshot.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a strange sensation, still—knowing that behind the mask, the cape and the cowl lied no other man than Bruce Wayne. Stealing that secret had most likely been Selina’s biggest score yet. And she hadn’t even planned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some [background music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=By5zAeRxBQk%22) to listen to while reading if you feel like it, especially for the last part.

The lighting and placement is undeniably better in the gallery. The color palette stands out, brighter than ever. The museum probably has had it restored. It has a new varnished frame, a very expensive one by the looks of it—golden inlays and soft engravings. Still, Selina liked the piece better when it hung from her apartment’s bricked wall. She frowns at it, rocking her wineglass between slim fingers.

Apparently, her conscience had become so very aware of her plenty of bad deeds, prompting a sudden return of the stolen painting while Selina’s sudden selflessness lasted. She clenches her jaw, staring at the picture with an accusing glare.

Had she been a different woman, she wouldn’t have noticed the man approaching her from behind. But Selina’s never at ease, not really—and that always gives her an edge.

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” she cooes mildly, turning on her heels.

Bruce is trying to cover his shock with a dashing smile. He almost succeeds. 

“I was wondering if the Selina Kyle on the guest list could have been a mistake.” He stops, basking in her presence. As if he were contemplating an illusion cast by his mind. “Glad I was wrong.”

And there it is. That pleading half glance, an expression full of warmth she’s not used to receive. As Bruce Wayne, he is supposed to engage in the the billionaire playboy role. As Batman, he is to command fear in every criminal’s mind. However, as he gazes upon her with such intensity, Selina finds Bruce positively _adorable_. That is always a dangerous thought, one she had wished to distance herself from when leaving Gotham.

So much for that.

“I heard about this fundraiser and I knew I could not miss it,” she says, addressing the painting with her chin. “Besides, the exhibition makes it worth.”

Bruce glances at the newly recovered piece and chuckles. “Did you get tired of it?”

“With my new life on the road, I didn’t have time to appreciate it,” she sips her wine, keeping their eyes locked.

Bruce moves closer, their shoulders lightly brushing. “Been busy?”

“More or less.” Her eyes move down to a thin line crossing his perfectly shaved jaw. The scar had healed well. “You too?”

“More than less, actually,” he adds with a smirk, trying to lighten his answer. It comes off more grim than he’d probably intended, and Selina is aware.

She squeezes his arm reassuringly, smiling playfully.

“At least there’s one thief less in the city,” Selina whispers. 

The cascade of voices is loud enough that she doesn’t have to be worried about unsuspecting ears eavesdropping. There is also soft jazz music playing in the background. Still, Bruce leans in closer than what is probably needed. She doesn’t mind. 

“I’d rather have her back, especially if she’s turning her prizes back and making very generous donations,” Bruce hisses, and Selina takes in the spicy scent of his cologne. “Should I be concerned about where the money comes from?”

A sly smile crosses her lips. “Only if you have friends in the Maroni family.”

He lifts up an eyebrow; but he had expected vague replies, so Bruce shrugs it off.

“Then can I ask… why the change of heart?” He asks, and it sounds almost content. Hopeful, even. 

That’s even more dangerous. So she keeps holding up a real answer.

“You can.” For the first time in the night, Selina doesn’t want to look at him in the eye. “Don’t read too much into it, Bruce. It was a selfish move again. It’s easy to—I just don’t want that kind of baggage on me, that’s all.”

Selina had told him many times; she doesn't like owing anything to anyone. What she enjoys even less is feeling responsible for breaking friendships. For driving people _mad_. Part of her knows that wasn't the only reason Harvey had done horrible things. Bruce had told her so as well. Maybe she could even convince herself it is all Bruce’s fault—he chose to save her. But she can't shake the guilt off, and she hopes this is her chance to get rid of it.

She lets out a sigh and adds, “Just make sure Harvey’s well in that new hospital, or go build an orphanage. Whatever you rich _philanthropists_ do.”

He gazes at her warmly, a smile across his lips. It makes her feel nervous, and loved; and Selina’s not sure if she’s comfortable with it. Or if she _should_ be, because his stomach and heart are almost bouncing and she’s pretty sure it has nothing to do with the expensive wine or the canapés.

“I will. Thank you, Selina.” His gratitude is honest, which doesn’t help her at all. “You know, I visit him once a week. He’s a bit better. I could tell him, if you want to.”

She shakes her head instantly. The idea only gives her chills, and not in a good sense. 

“Don't, let's not stir up his memories. I am leaving soon anyway,” she rushes, slightly frowning.

After that, Selina expects to see disappointment once again in his face. That’s one feeling she’s more used to deal with. But as it always happens with Bruce, he seems to find ways to surprise her.

He smirks and rubs his chin. The very picture of a handsome devil. That sends her chills too, but of a _very_ different kind.

“Too bad. I had a job proposition,” Bruce mutters, draping one arm around her waist as he sways her far from the aisle where they’re standing. 

Selina’s eye catches a group of patrons nearing them. Probably some socialites looking to mingle with Gotham’s golden son. She picks up fast and nestles in Bruce’s embrace. Nothing like some public show of affection to deflect unwanted attention—and feed gossip.

“Oh, I didn't know Bruce Wayne was looking for an expert thief,” she whispers, as they manage to leave the crowd behind.

Once again, the smirk hangs from his lips. “And I'm not...” 

They find a safe spot under the shadow of a large, metallic column that was probably part of the modern art exhibition. Bruce’s hand is still clutching at her waist; Selina lets him corner her behind the column. This would avoid more curious eyes, and she’s enjoying the closeness and the grip of his fingers around her. 

“... but a mutual acquaintance might need your assistance.”

Her eyebrows quirk up in interest. She taps her chin languidly, her mouth shows a little grin.

“I’m listening.”

-

Gotham’s nights are damp, bleak and filled with lights too bright and constant noise. They are lucky there is but a cold breeze, no rain. Even so, the walk along the street is a comfortable distraction from the museum’s posh demeanor. _The company’s not bad either_ , Selina thinks as she listens to Bruce.

“And you say these attacks have grown in the last months?” she inquiries scathingly after he has finished. “Crime on the rise in Gotham. Who’d have imagined it.”

Bruce nods, ignoring her sarcasm. “Ever since they tried to kill Gordon. They want to look disorganized, but there’s a pattern. It gets worse, though.”

Her shoulders shrug. “How surprising.”

“Someone’s smuggling whatever’s left of the Children of Arkham’s drug.” He pinches the bridge of his nose, and Selina can see the dark bags under his eyes. 

Despite keeping his pretty boy face as good as ever, he looks more exhausted than in the newspapers’ front pages.

They take a turn to the left, finding themselves walking along Grand Avenue, one of the most buzzing spots in the city. The street is flooding with partygoers, drunkards and casual pedestrians, while the throbbing rhythm of music erupts from several clubs. As they dodge the influx of people around them, Selina walks a bit closer now so that no one can hear them. The warmth is most welcome, too. Bruce carefully grabs her by the shoulder, looking down at her as if asking for permission.

She simply nods and smirks.

“The question is in whose hands is it. Your mysterious attackers?”

“I’m not sure yet,” he grunts, scowling. “They are working through the local mob. It could be Maroni, even Penguin.”

Penguin is not someone Selina’s looking forward to run into after their failed business. However, it’s Bruce’s old and damaged friendship with the man that concerns her. She hates the sentimentality, but for Bruce’s sake she hopes Penguin is not involved in this one. 

“And what exactly are you proposing, Bruce?” Selina blurts when they stop at a traffic light. 

“I have located the time and place of the next drop off. In the docks, tomorrow night.” He stares down, and there’s a faint smile on his lips. “A good chance to get rid of the drug… and ask some questions.”

Selina lifts up an eyebrow, adjusting the shawl over her black dress. 

“And how does that involve me, then?” she wonders, her words almost muffled by the ringing of thunder.

It only takes a few seconds before the weather goes from pleasant night to showery, rushing them to take refuge under a closed shop’s canopy. They are still standing close, their bodies brushing together.

Bruce gazes at her with clean, blue eyes. It’s one of those looks that could crush anyone’s defenses, and Selina needs all her strength to resist. Just like when they said their farewells so many months ago.

He leans down a bit, their faces barely _not_ touching. “You know, the cat helps the bat…”

Selina rests a hand on his chest, pulling him back. 

“...And the bat owes the cat.” Her lips draw a smile, while tracing the straight lines of Bruce’s jaw with her fingertips. “I do like the sound of that. It’s only fair you get to be in my debt for once.”

“I’m sure I won’t mind being in your debt for some time,” he quips, removing any distance left between them. _So eager_ , Selina thinks.

She taps his perfectly chiseled chin and lets out a soft chuckle. 

“Give me the address and time and I’ll _consider_ it.”

She’s not tricking anyone, though—not even herself. Still, it’s fun to play hard to get with Bruce Wayne.  


And Batman.

-

It’s past midnight and Gotham looks now more familiar. More dangerous. Just like she recalled. She stares down at her fingers, noticing the missing claw. It had probably been lost while knocking down thugs.

As expected, Batman had got the time and place right.

Luckily, though, the cargo hold of the smuggler’s ship was burning now. Standing on the rooftop of a fancy apartment building, Selina could almost see the sparks of orange in the distance; sirens blaring towards the docks. The thick smoke column was less subtle. 

“You think that’s gonna come back to bite you in the ass?” she mocks, staring at Gotham’s skyline. 

“Probably.” Bruce admits, deactivating the voice modulator from his cowl. He catches up with her, stepping on the rooftop’s edge, black cape flapping behind him. “Whoever’s in charge, they will seek retribution after tonight.”

Selina throws him a sharp look. It was a strange sensation, still—knowing that behind the mask, the cape and the cowl lied no other man than Bruce Wayne. Stealing that secret had most likely been Selina’s biggest score yet. And she hadn’t even planned it. 

“Such a pity, it’s a pretty nice ass,” she cooes, checking him out playfully. 

Despite his stiffed stance, Selina wrings the glimpse of a grin out of him. 

A quiet silence passes, only broken by the city noise. Then Bruce turns to her, his tone grave. “Are you leaving Gotham again?”

“The city has become too much trouble for a white collar criminal like myself.” It’s like she can see those piercing blue eyes behind the cowl’s lenses. “Besides, I don't want to be caught by Batman, do I?” she purrs, batting her eyelids.

He crosses his arms, thin-lipped.

“Gotham could use more heroes,” he adds, and it comes softer than his body language suggests.

That is Selina’s cue to avert his gaze, even if it’s hidden by a mask. The invitation frightens her, makes her more anxious than she’s willing to admit. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t apply for the job, bats.” That’s her curt reply, even if she’s smiling wickedly.

She can’t be a hero, never should be one. Doesn’t want to become one. (Does she?)

But Selina feels Bruce’s fingers around her shoulder and her breathing seems to fail.

“It doesn't mean you aren't suited for it.”

A chill goes through her spine, but it’s not the light cold breeze from the river. Selina gives him a side glance, dropping the grin. Her mouth lets out a sigh, and her chest feels crippled by pain. 

Whatever he finds in her, whatever faith he holds… Selina knows she’s not ready to act on it. 

“But I like my suit, Bruce,” she mutters.

There is a hint of sadness, and her hand covers his. The city noise fills the empty exchange of unsaid words. He’s not insisting out of respect, and she silently appreciates it. But the graveness of it all is what makes Selina uncomfortable; she deals better with everything when she can pretend it’s not serious.

Selina snickers, her feet turning to face him. 

Hands cupping his cowled face, she cooes, tilting her head. “Come on, don’t give me the puppy dog eyes again.”

He pulls her closer by the waist, clinging to her, and Selina can sense the strong grasp of his fingers despite the suit’s leather.

“Is this goodbye then?” he sighs. 

His voice pretends to state a fact, but he’s holding onto her as if she could simply vanish any minute. 

Damn, it shouldn’t be this difficult. To trust, to let go of concerns and worries and give in to what she knows it’s happening, no matter how it started. To let the spark burn stronger. 

However, if there’s one thing Selina is afraid of is caring. For someone else.

As the embrace lingers, with only Gotham’s night around them, she can almost listen to Bruce’s inner monologue about why all this is not a good idea; only with differing reasons.

But the air is crisp up in the rooftop. Their gloved hands are warm on each other. She remembers those hands very well, all over her skin. He likely also remembers hers. And Selina knows they could have it all again, with just a few words. 

That scares and thrills her evenly.

“Bruce, this thing, you and me…” she hesitates, voice faintly trembling. Selina’s certain no man or woman has had such effect in her. Then she takes in a deep breath and hopes this is not a mistake. “For now, it doesn’t seem there’ll be a goodbye between us.”

Bruce nods. “I hope so.”

When he bows down to kiss her, lips grazing in the softest touch, Selina feels the weight of her realisation—and the burden is a little bit lighter. She (they) can work with that, for now. 

No endings, no compromises. She’s a thief; he’s the Batman. They can have the prospect of the chase, and the rooftops. It’s enough, for now.

She smirks at him. He smiles back.

For the briefest moment, Selina believes Gotham isn’t so terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took up so long! Thank you for reading and leaving kudos <3


End file.
